El por qué de Afrodita
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Todos notamos que Afrodita tiene nombre de mujer... y que es algo femenino. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Afrodita luce tan femenino? ¿Por qué tiene un nombre femenino? ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Cuál es la razón detrás de la apariencia y el nombre del Santo de Piscis? Y… ¿Estará relacionado con su maestra?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: La amazona de Volans (Pez Volador) y el Santo de Pysis (Brújula) son míos, al igual que la trama. El resto pertenece a Kurumada-Sama.

* * *

**El por qué de Afrodita**

_Santuario de Athena, Grecia. Año 1970_

Un chico de 15 años avanzaba con paso seguro a través del pasillo. Portaba una armadura con tonos grises y algunos detalles en líneas negras. El cabello largo y ondulado y los ojos de un profundo azul.

Detrás de él avanzaba siguiendo con dificultad el paso un niño de 6 años. El cabello corto celeste, con los mechones saliendo disparados hacia cualquier dirección y un gesto hosco plantado en el rostro. No le gustaba ese lugar. No quería dejar Suecia para servir a quien quiera que fuera que se suponía debía servir.

Al llegar al final del pasillo. El chico le dijo algo al guardia que de inmediato desapareció tras la puerta. Unos segundos pasaron y el guardia volvió a aparecer, indicando al muchacho que podían pasar.

Al entrar a la gran estancia fueron recibidos por el Patriarca. Un hombre de cabellos verdes.

-Alexo, Santo de Bronce de Pysis- se presentó el chico plantando una rodilla en el piso. El niño lo miro un momento y soltó la carcajada. El Santo le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa y él sólo le sonrió burlón y siguió riendo.

El Santo estaba a punto de gritarle que se comportara pero se detuvo al escuchar una risilla proveniente del Patriarca.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto el mayor levantándose y acercándose al niño. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- el niño ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo lo que el mayor decía.

-Es sueco, no habla griego- informó el Santo de bronce.

-Será un problema- dijo el mayor pensativo mientras regresaba a su lugar. -¿Tú hablas sueco?- preguntó al chico.

-Muy poco Señor, la única persona que habla sueco es Nova de Volans pero…- informó el Santo sin terminar la oración. Lograr que Nova entrenara al niño sería difícil… por no decir imposible.

-Ya veo el problema. Igual podríamos intentar. Ya que eres el único que sabe lidiar con Nova tu llevarás al niño con ella- dijo el Patriarca dando por terminado el asunto.

Alexo le dedicó una reverencia y salió de la estancia seguido del niño.

Llegaron a la cabaña que ocupaba el Santo. El chico se perdió dentro detrás de una puerta y el niño se dedicó a revisar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Alexo regreso trayendo consigo unas ropas de entrenamiento para el sueco.

Le indicó que lo siguiera y se perdieron en el bosque colindante al Santuario. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta dar con un lago. Alexo le indicó al niño que se metiera y se limpiara. Si de por si lograr que Nova aceptara entrenarlo sería difícil, las cosas serían peores si el niño iba todo sucio. Nova sufría de muchos problemas.

Alexo notó, al salir el niño del agua, que el sueco tenía rasgos finos, ahora que había suavizado la expresión, y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Si lograba arreglar un poco el cabello del niño quizás su misión no fuera a resultar tan complicada después de todo.

Obligó al niño a sentarse entre sus piernas y con un cuchillo comenzó a acomodar los mechones. Cortándolos para que dejaran de pararse y dispararse hacia todos lados.

Para el final de la tarde el niño lucía exactamente como él quería. Ahora lo llevaría a la cabaña, descansarían y partirían a primera hora de la mañana hacia Groenlandia.

Por la mañana la quijada del niño cayó hasta el suelo. Alexo le entregaba una máscara de amazona.

_-¡No soy niña!-_ se quejó en sueco.

-_Es mejor que lo seas. Créeme-_ contestó el Santo aún extendiéndole la máscara. El niño la tomó sin entusiasmo y con un gesto hosco acompañado de un gruñido.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia Groenlandia.

Al llegar el Santo lo guió hasta una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada, rodeada por un jardín de rosas. Una joven de 14 años estaba parada frente a un rosal. El cabello rubio y largo hasta la cadera bailaba con el viento, al igual que el vestido rosado que llevaba, largo hasta el suelo.

-Nova- llamó Alexo y al instante el niño notó como la chica se tensaba aún más. Extrañamente el Santo no se acerco a ella y esperó paciente a que la muchacha volteará hacia él.

-Hola- saludó ella intentando que no le temblara la voz. Alexo sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar.

-El Patriarca ordenó que entrenaras a esta niña- volvió a hablar el Santo. La chica se acercó cautelosa hasta estar a unos dos metros de ellos.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó ella aún luchando con su voz.

-Porque tú eres la única que habla sueco- contestó su compañero. La rubia lo pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Ven-_ le dijo al niño agachándose para quedar a su altura. –_Mi nombre es Nova. ¿El tuyo?-_ la amazona parecía más tranquila cerca de él. ¿Sería que Alexo le hizo algo para que ella le tuviera miedo? No podía ser. Hasta donde había notado el Santo era una buena persona.

-_¿Por qué le tiene miedo al señor Alexo?- _preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia el costado. La voz le salió más suave de lo normal, más… femenina.

-_No le tengo miedo a Alexo, le tengo miedo a los hombres en general, soy Androfóbica, es por eso que no estoy en el santuario- _contesto la chica con una suave sonrisa. Recién notaba que tenía ojos rosados. Un color muy extraño.

Ahora entendía. Por eso Alexo le dijo que era mejor si era una niña. Si Nova se enteraba que era un niño se negaría a entrenarlo, aunque eso en realidad no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que si ella sabía que era un niño entonces le temería. Él no quería que los ojos, extraños ojos rosa, de la chica se llenaran de miedo. Así que mintió. Mintió para protegerla. Mintió para que ella no tuviera miedo.

-_Afrodita-_ contestó después de rebuscar en su mente algún nombre femenino y elegante que conociera.

-_Perfecto- _le contestó ella con una sonrisa. Alargo la mano y le quitó la máscara. –_Aunque así está mejor. Eres una niña muy linda para andar escondiendo tu rostro Afrodita- _dejó la máscara en el piso y se levantó para despedirse de su compañero. Siempre teniéndolo a dos metros de distancia y luchado con su voz.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno dependiendo de las reviews y de mi tiempo.( Ahora mismo tengo tres exámenes esta semana). Puede que convierta esto en una colección de escenas sobre cómo lidiaba Afrodita con las fobias de su maestra. Y si, esta particular amazona tiene varias fobias.

Sé que tendría que estar terminando Pediculosis y lo prometo lo voy a hacer. En cuanto tenga tiempo, ganas e inspiración.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecer a Venus, Maya y PrincessVirgo por sus reviews y espero saber qué opinan de este.**

**Disclamer**: Nova, Alexo y Adrian son míos, al igual que la trama. El resto pertenece a Kurumada-Sama.

* * *

**Visitas**

El sol se colaba por la ventana y no lo dejaba dormir. Podía oír a su maestra dando vuelta por la casa. Limpiando.

No quería levantarse. Sería otro aburrido día en que su maestra le hablaría del cosmos y le mostraría como usarlo para crear flores. Después de eso le enseñaría italiano. Ya llevaba dos meses con ella y había aprendido griego con facilidad.

Dejo la comodidad de la cama cuando una cabellera rubia y unos ojos rosas aparecieron por una rendija de la puerta. Se acomodo el cabello, algo que la falta de espejos en la casa no hacía sencillo, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

En la cocina, Nova preparaba el desayuno cuando sintió las manos de alguien rodear su cintura y una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

-Tiempo sin…-el sujeto no pudo terminar la frase porque la amazona lo había golpeado en el estomago haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Un hombre!-fue el grito de la chica al voltearse a verlo.

-Nova esper…-la amazona lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra el intruso, sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decía y reaccionando solo por miedo. Incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-¡Hombre! ¡Hombre!- no dejaba de repetir la chica.

Alexo se paraba en la puerta en compañía de un niño de cabellos cortos azules y ojos del mismo color que miraba preocupado y algo entusiasmado la paliza que le estaban dando a su maestro.

-Te dije que no era buena idea Adrian- recrimina Alexo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

La conmoción atrajo la atención de Afrodita que llegó a la sala para descubrir que su maestra no era para nada débil.

El visitante, un griego de 16 años con cabello corto rubio y ojos verdes, yacía en el piso. La nariz le sangraba profusamente, igual que el labio partido. Sin embargo la rubia no paraba de golpearlo y gritar.

-Señor Alexo haga algo-pidió Afrodita al ver como el mencionado no movía ni un músculo y no mostraba intensiones de intervenir en la pelea unilateral que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos.

-¿Y que me pegue a mi también? Creí que ya habías entendido que es peligroso para un hombre estar cerca de Nova. Adrian se lo buscó- Alexo dio por zanjado el asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

Afrodita miró desesperado a Alexo y el niño en la puerta, ninguno haciendo nada, y luego a su maestra y el apaleado.

-¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! ¡Basta!- pidió Afrodita a la rubia que ahora había tomado una silla y estaba a punto de golpear a Adrian.

La amazona lo miro sin verlo. Sus ojos solo mostraban una cosa. Puro instinto. Era como un animal salvaje siendo amenazado.

Lo único que Nova veía era un manchón turquesa. Lo conocía. Su mente le gritaba que debía detenerse pero su instinto le decía otra cosa. Parpadeó un par de veces y logró distinguir el manchón. Era su alumna.

-¿Afrodita?- preguntó bajando la silla. El agredido suspiró aliviado.

-Maestra ya no le pegue-pidió. La amazona ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo. Miró hacia la puerta y notó a Alexo en compañía de un niño. Inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se tensó y tuvo que pelear el instinto de golpearlos. Un quejido llamó su atención. Al voltear vio al rubio levantándose. Una mano apoyada en la pared para sostenerse y la mirada en el piso.

-¡Hombre!- gritó la chica y comenzó a golpearlo con la silla. Adrian volvió a caer al piso y atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

-¡Maestra ya basta!- Afrodita sujetó el brazo de su maestra pero no hubo caso. La rubia continuó golpeando al griego.

En la puerta Alexo suspiró. Ambos niños dirigieron sus miradas a él.

-¿Quieren ir a comer afuera?- preguntó sirviendo en tres platos algo de lo que Nova había estado preparando y le entregó uno a cada niño. Tomó su propio plato y salió por la puerta.

-¿Y mi Maestro?-preguntó el niño de cabellos azules.

Alexo volteo hacía adentro una vez más. Nova se había alejado de Adrian pero ahora le lanzaba con todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano. Platos, cuadros, la otra silla, la mesa, libros, tenedores, cucharas…

-Buena suerte cuando llegue a los cuchillos Adrian- se burló del otro que abrió los ojos lo más que podía en pánico y volteó a ver que los cuchillos eran lo único que la chica no le había lanzado y que ya casi no le quedaba nada más.

-¿Y mi maestro?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Estará bien- Alexo le restó importancia y se sentó con los niños afuera a degustar su comida.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Nova se había quedado sin cosas que lanzar y respiraba de manera agitada. Al parecer se le había acabado la energía. Adrian suspiró aliviado. Se acercó a la amazona para ver que estuviera bien. Ella levantó el puño para pegarle pero al mirarlo a la cara se quedo paralizada. Los ojos grandes, llenos de terror.

El silencio alertó a Alexo de que algo no andaba bien. Había dos opciones, ó Nova había matado a Adrian, ó, Adrian había matado a Nova. Lo primero era lo más probable.

Entraron los tres a la casa para encontrar a Nova mirando fijamente al griego. Puño en alto, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Maestra?-preguntó Afrodita despacio intentando no asustar a su maestra.

La amazona dijo algo por lo bajo y dejo caer su puño.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó esta vez con más confianza.

-Sangre- fue el murmullo de la amazona. –Sangre-repitió ahora más fuerte. -¡Sangre!- gritó.

Todos creyeron que iba a empezar a golpear a Adrian de nuevo, pero, en lugar de eso, se desmayó.

* * *

Después de acomodar a Nova en la habitación, Alexo se dedicó a curar las heridas de su compañero y a regañarlo por su falta de instinto de auto-preservación mientras los niños limpiaban el lugar.

-Sabes que Nova le teme a los hombres. ¿Por qué demonios te acercaste tanto a ella? Te tenías está paliza bien merecida. Por eso no quería traerte. Ya sé que el niño tiene que conocer a los que serán sus compañeros de la Orden y que tú eres su maestro pero aún así…-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Deja de regañarme. Ya lo hará el Patriarca cuando regresemos al Santuario

-Señor Alexo- llamó Afrodita -¿Por qué mi Maestra se desmayó?- los mayores se miraron entre ellos. ¿Este niño llevaba dos meses con la chica y no lo había notado?

-Afrodita tu maestra es…

-Hemofóbica- contestó la sueca desde la puerta de la habitación. A unos buenos y seguros dos metros de esos hombres que podían lastimarla. – Le temo a la sangre. Mi paralizo cuando la veo y a veces me desmayo- explicó la chica. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El por qué su Maestra jamás le enseñaba a pelear físicamente. Si lo hacía podía haber sangre involucrada. Aunque ahora se preguntaba cómo le hizo la chica para convertirse en amazona. Hasta donde él sabe se debe pelear por una armadura. –Lamento haberte golpeado, y haberte lanzado las sillas y los platos y demás- se disculpó la amazona peleando contra su voz.

Ambos santos sonrieron y después de decidir que el incidente había sido culpa de Adrian. Se retiraron. Nova soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-No me gustan las visitas del Santuario. Siempre algo sale mal- dijo levantándose. Miró su mano para encontrar una mancha de líquido rojo. –Sangre- murmuró y se desmayó.

* * *

En el Santuario después de informar al Patriarca de lo ocurrido, Adrian y su alumno se dirigían a la cabaña que compartían a descansar.

-Maestro- llamó el niño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el aludido con poco interés y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-La alumna de esa chica era linda- habló el menor. Su maestro mostró una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar la carcajada que luchaba por salir. No quería burlarse del niño, pero sí que era distraído. No se había dado cuenta que la "alumna" de Nova era en realidad un niño.

-Sí, su alumna- dijo con aire misterioso y una sonrisa para después desaparecer tras la puerta de la cabaña. Después de la paliza de Nova dormiría por lo menos una semana. El niño se quedó fuera, con la cabeza ladeada sin entender la actitud y las palabras de su maestro.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sí notaron quién es el alumno de Adrian ¿verdad?

Estaré trayendo otro de estos dependiendo de las reviews que reciba. Y a los que lean esto y estén esperando la continuación de Pediculosis, lo lamento esa historia se niega a dejarme continuarla. Pero seguiré peleando. La voy a terminar como sea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un agradecimiento a Maya y CheshireOz por sus reviews. Y Chishire… este es tu premio, espero te guste. Me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia. Eso me haría muy feliz y créanme cuando les digo que ustedes me quieren feliz.**

**Disclamer**: Nova es mía, al igual que la trama. El resto pertenece a Kurumada-Sama.

* * *

**Un enemigo muy peculiar**

La misma rutina de siempre. Afrodita dio vueltas en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. En cualquier segundo su maestra metería la cabeza y le pediría que se levantara y se preparará para el día.

Cinco minutos… ni rastro de la rubia.

Diez minutos… todavía sin rastros de la amazona.

Afrodita se destapó y miró por la ventana. El sol ya había salido. Era imposible que Nova todavía no viniera a despertarlo. Se levantó y sacó la cabeza de la habitación. Su maestra no estaba a la vista.

Fue al baño y se preparó para las actividades del día. Salió de la habitación, aún no había rastros de Nova. ¿Habría salido al pueblo cercano? No. Eso era imposible. En el pueblo había hombres, por eso ellos recibían un envío de provisiones desde el Santuario todos los meses.

Salió de la casa para ver si su maestra estaba en el jardín. Los rosales crecían magníficos y retaban el clima del lugar. El cosmos de Nova los mantenía vivos y en condiciones.

Regresó a la casa. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido la chica? Afrodita caminó por un pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación de la sueca. Quizás se había quedado dormida.

La habitación contaba con una cama y un pequeño armario para la ropa. No había espejos, cuadros u otra decoración que no fueran las rosas que rodeaban los doseles de la cama.

Así como no había decoración tampoco había rastros de la dueña de la habitación.

El niño regresó por el pasillo y notó la pequeña puerta oculta entre las sombras. Dicha puerta daba al sótano, que funcionaba como despensa. Por debajo podía ver un haz de luz. Quizás la chica de ojos rosas estaba buscando ingredientes para el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la pequeña escalera. Descendió con cuidado. A pesar de ser el sótano, este cuarto estaba en un estado tan pulcro como el resto de la casa.

Bajó el último escalón y notó la figura frente a una de las alacenas. El largo vestido blanco con flores turquesas, acompañado de las hebras doradas, sin duda delataban a su maestra como la figura. La postura tensa e inmóvil le recordaba a la forma en que reaccionaba ante en Señor Alexo.

Se acercó con pasos inseguros y no se animó a tocarla.

-Maestra- llamó despacio. No recibió respuesta alguna. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar un poco más cerca de la amazona.

-Maestra- volvió a llamar. La chica levantó la mano lentamente señalando a un punto en la despensa. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó escudriñando con la mirada el punto que la rubia señalaba. No lograba distinguir nada más que frascos de comida.

La amazona separó los labios para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Los labios volvieron a juntarse y separarse varias veces, pero sin decir nada. Los ojos de la amazona estaban fijos en el punto que señalaba. Afrodita escudriñó con más detenimiento dicho punto, pero aún así no lograba distinguir nada que pudiera tener a su maestra en ese estado. No reaccionaba con violencia como cuando veía a un hombre y tampoco se estaba desmayando ni nada parecido. Todo lo que hacía era contemplar dicho punto, sin moverse, sin decir palabra y si seguía respirando era sólo porque Athena es grande y no dejaría que sus guerreros murieran así como así.

La amazona bajó el brazo. Afrodita creyó que ahora si le contestaría, que volvería a actuar de la manera amable de siempre. En lugar de eso la amazona levantó el otro brazo para continuar lo que antes hacía.

Exasperado de no entender qué pasaba y de que su maestra no parecía siquiera notar su presencia decidió sacudirla un poco para que reaccionara.

La chica que tambaleó un momento pero en cuestión de segundos recuperó su postura y continuó con la rutina de mirar fijamente, señalar con el brazo y mover los labios intentando decir algo.

-¡Maestra!- gritó Afrodita. La amazona parpadeó por primera vez desde que el niño la encontrara y dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Aunque continuaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacía el lugar que la tenía tan asustada.

-Araña- murmuro la amazona. –Hay una enorme y horripilante araña entre esos frascos- dijo con pánico en la voz volviendo su mirada hacía el supuesto arácnido.

Afrodita esforzó su vista y logró distinguir a la araña, ahora que sabía qué se suponía que estaba buscando. La araña en cuestión era un pequeña de patas largas. No mediría más de un centímetro de alto y, en la infantil mente de Afrodita, estaba en un estado de pánico similar al de su maestra. Sin moverse.

El niño ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. –Es solo una pequeña arañita- dijo.

-Es enorme y horrible y va a atacarme. Puedo verla, sacando sus colmillos, saltando hacia mi rostro- respondió la amazona con un tono de alarma en la voz. Sin duda todo eso era su imaginación.

-Maestra, de casualidad… ¿usted es aracnofóbica?-preguntó Afrodita con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia asintió en silencio.

-Mátala- le suplicó pero Afrodita tenía otra idea en mente.

-Y supongamos… ¿Si yo no la mato usted no podría moverse de acá? Porque si la pierde de vista podría atacarla ¿cierto?- la chica asintió y la sonrisa del sueco se hizo más grande. –En ese caso me voy a tomar este día para descansar- informó a su maestra subiendo la escalera.

-¿Afrodita? ¡¿Afrodita?! ¡Vuelve aquí y mata a la araña! ¡Yo no te di permiso de tomarte el día libre! ¡Afrodita!- los gritos de la amazona quedaron amortiguados por la puerta del sótano. Disfrutaría este día. Su maestra no le daba descansos y, aunque sabía que sería castigado en cuanto Nova lograra salir del sótano, valía la pena.

* * *

El sol dio paso a la luna y Afrodita se acomodaba para irse a dormir. Se había divertido todo el día. Había ido al pueblo cercano y había jugado con algunos niños del lugar.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos. Dio algunas vueltas en la cama hasta que encontró una posición cómoda para dormir. Abrió los ojos alarmado. Estaba olvidando algo pero ¿qué? Después de pensar un momento decidió que probablemente no era nada importante y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En el sótano. La rubia seguía con la mirada fija en el arácnido que había arruinado su día y pensando en muchas formas de hacerle pagar a su alumna la osadía de desobedecerla y dejarla sola en el sótano con tan peligroso enemigo. Nunca, absolutamente nunca, un miembro de la Orden le da la espalda a un compañero. Nunca. Y ella se iba a encargar de que la niña a su cargo lo entendiera. Por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque con cuidado de no involucrar sangre en el proceso. Eso sería malo.

Ante la sola idea de la sangre un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para alejar ese pensamiento. Los abrió alarmada. Había cometido un grave error y ahora su enemiga de ocho patas ya no estaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bueno yo me divertí escribiendo así que espero que se diviertan leyendo. Decidí que voy a poner cada historia como algo independiente, siendo necesario leer 'El por qué de Afrodita' primero y darles la libertad de leer el resto de forma aleatoria.**

**Saludos**


End file.
